Recent years have seen a rise in the capability to create and/or view augmented reality on mobile devices. Many of these augmented reality interfaces use data collected and made available by large companies. In particular, capturing data that can be used for virtual and augmented reality applications has mostly been limited to dedicated devices and setups. The public has not had technology readily available to them to simply create such virtual and augmented reality scenes. Furthermore, because of the amount of data involved in such virtual and augmented reality scenes, the sharing of such media would be greatly limited. Thus, there is a need in the virtual and augmented reality field to create a new and useful system and/or method for sharing virtual and augmented reality scenes. This invention provides such a new and useful system and/or method, the details of which are described below with reference to the following drawings.